Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. ${16g + 20h} =$
Explanation: Let's find the greatest common factor of ${16}$ and ${20}$. ${4}$ is the greatest common factor of ${16}$ and ${20}$. $\phantom{=}{16}g + {20}h$ $={4}\left(\dfrac{{16}g}{{4}}+\dfrac{{20}h}{{4}}\right)$ $={4}(4g+5h)$